


The Joyful and The Unique

by shotguncas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amusement Parks, Angelic Grace, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Feels, Castiel in the Bunker, Circus, Dean Uses Actual Words, F/M, Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Jealous Dean Winchester, Kissing, M/M, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Castiel, Sam Ships It, Sam is a Little Shit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotguncas/pseuds/shotguncas
Summary: Dean and Cas end up in a double date without knowing, so both of them need to deal with some feelings.





	The Joyful and The Unique

**Author's Note:**

> Heey!  
> Again: English is not my first language, so I apologize for mistakes and typos. I would love if the wrong things could be pointed so I can get better.  
> Thankss

"Sammy!" Dean called with a wide grin as he left the groceries on the kitchen table. "You'll never believe what I saw on the way back!"

"What?" Sam asked without any trace of enthusiasm, already assuming that Dean was up to something.

"A circus!" Dean's eyebrows danced, clearly teasing his brother. "Maybe we could go and see some clow..."

Sam closed the book he was reading with violence as he raised his head, turning to Dean in fury. "No!" He imposed, screaming. "Don't be a jerk. No, no, no."

Raising his hands in surrender, Dean laughed and began to put away what he'd bought.

Castiel heard the voice changes and left his post in the War Room, heading toward the kitchen. "Sam, what's the matter?" He asked rushing to see if everything was fine.

"Dean's being an idiot! That's the problem." Sam's features were of pure rage.

"Oh, Sammy... Come on! I was only gonna take you to see some clowns." Dean continued with the taunt. "After all, you said you did overcome your fear." He shrugged.

"Clowns?" Castiel asked, completely oblivious to the argument the brothers were involved.

"Dean, shut the fuck up! Just leave me alone, dude... You don't see me teasing you about your fear of planes."

"Okay! Alright." Dean rolled his eyes. "I'll stop."

"I don't understand." Cas mumbled. "What's the problem with clowns?"

" _Coulrophobia_ , Cas." Sam ran his hands over his face in exhaustion. "I'm afraid of clowns, and I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh." Castiel nodded. "I understand... I am sorry for importuning you, Sam. Please forgive me."

"It's fine." Sam got up with the book in hands and left the kitchen. "Don't worry about it."

"Maybe I should prepare him a warm beverage." Castiel said to himself as he sat down.

"Don't worry, Cas. He'll be fine." Dean patted him on the back.

"Why were you talking about clowns?" Castiel asked, his eyes following Dean's movements from one side to the other while he filled the cabinets.

"There's a circus and an amusement park downtown. I was only teasing Sam." Dean explained.

"Really?" Castiel felt slightly animated. "I believe I've never been to an amusement park… or a circus."

"It's pretty cool. I think you'd enjoy it." Dean said with a smile. "You should go before it leaves town."

Castiel nodded, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Why don't you call that girl from the grocery store?" Dean asked nonchalantly. "She asked about you today..."

"She did?" Castiel's eyebrows rose. "And what did you tell her?"

"I uh... said..."  Dean hesitated, his voice getting lower. "I told her you're fine..."

"Well I am _fine_ , as you say." Cas replied carefully. "And she seems really kind."

"Then call her!" Dean suddenly snapped. "That's what grown-ups that are into each other do, Cas... They go on dates because one of them calls the other." Dean slammed the cabinet door shut and punched it hard. The sounds echoing through the corridors.

"Dean," Castiel said with caution, getting up. "Why are you so exasperated? What's wrong?”

"Nothing, Cas." Taking a deep breath, Dean forced a smile and left the kitchen.

Castiel heard Dean's heavy strides in the hallway followed by the sound of a door slamming. Noises of objects breaking down and glass being shattered began to resonate incessantly, so Cas moved quickly intending to run toward Dean's room, but was abruptly stopped by Sam before he even reached the bedrooms hallway.

"Leave him alone for now." Sam warned. "It's the best thing to do."

"Something is wrong, Sam." Castiel shook his head. "Let me see him."

"The only thing you'll see right now is something being thrown at you, Cas." Sam used all his strength to pull the angel into the War Room. "Leave him alone for a while."

Still reluctant, Castiel sat at the table. "I don't understand." He frowned. "What did I say wrong?"

"You didn’t say anything wrong, Cas." Sam reassured him. "I heard part of the conversation unintentionally... that wasn't the problem."

Castiel kept his face down, only then realizing that the noises had ceased.

"Dean just doesn't know how to deal with feelings." Sam continued.

"Feelings?" Castiel eyes were encircled by doubt.

"I've been thinking... We should all go." Sam changed the subject. "I could wait in the park while you and Dean are at the circus." Castiel nodded. "Why don't you go talk to him?" Sam wiggled his eyebrows in encouragement. "Wait just a few more minutes and then go to his room."

Before Castiel could question him, Sam got up and returned to his bedroom, this time with a mischievous smile on his face.

After a few minutes of consideration, Castiel walked to Dean's room. He knocked twice on and waited. Cas heard some noises, as if broken things were being piled up, and then Dean opened the door. A scowl stamped on his face.

"What?" Dean asked, not even trying to hide the profound irritation.

Castiel hesitated and looking behind Dean, he noticed the shattered lamp on the floor and a broken chair beside it.

"Let's go to the circus tonight?" Cas said, focusing back on Dean's eyes.

Squinting, Dean studied him thoroughly. Castiel was being serious and by the tone of his voice, he wasn't going to ask what Dean was doing in there. He only nodded, and after staring Cas for a few more seconds, his face softened considerably. So he went back inside his room, closing the door slowly.

With a sigh of relief, Cas went to Sam's room.

"So?" Sam asked when he saw the angel standing by the door. "Did he say yes?"

"Yes." Castiel said.

"Great!" Sam got up from the bed and walked over to Cas, holding his shoulder and leading him outside. "Now come with me."

In silence, Castiel followed him through the bunker's long corridors to a distant room, noticing he'd never been in there before. Sam unlocked the door and turned on the lights before entering the room, now identifiable as a deposit.

Many dusty boxes were stacked on the floor, some bookshelves with thick, old-fashioned books were on the opposite end of the door, and a dark wood closet was located next to the vent.

"Some clothes were already in the bunker when we arrived, and others are from when Dean stopped hunting... I suppose they could fit you better than mine." Sam said with a chuckle, approaching the closet. Cas noticed several clothes hanging neatly as Sam opened the doors.

"So you want me to not wear my own clothes?" Castiel asked.

"It's not that they're not good, Cas..." Sam explained with a comforting smile. "But we'll be going to a circus. Maybe the suit and trenchcoat are too casual for the place, ya know?"

"I understand." Cas smiled in return. "What do you think I should wear then?"

Sam passed hanger by hanger, choosing some shirts, sweaters and jackets and handing over for Cas to try them out.

Cas then stood behind a dusty folding screen and started trying the outfits. "Okay." He said, stepping outside the screen to show Sam another result. "What do you think?"

"I think this sweater looks better than that white shirt..." Sam replied, sitting comfortably in an old chair. "But I still prefer the previous set."

Nodding, Castiel returned to the folding screen and dressed the previous set of clothes again. "Why do you have Dean's clothes, Sam?" He asked.

“When Dean and I started hunting again he abandoned all these clothes and went back to the flannels..." Sam replied, folding the clothes that didn't work for Cas "I ended up putting them in a suitcase and leaving them in one of Bobby's warehouses. I bet Dean doesn't even remember them."

"They are adequate and nice. I might use them whenever my clothing gets dirty and worn out.”

"That's a good idea." Sam agreed. "You could put them in that room we arranged for you..."

Castiel didn't answer. The room _was_ very comfortable and cozy, and he had no doubt he would feel at home if he accepted the invitation.

"And maybe you can stop ignoring our requests for you to stay in the bunker." Sam continued, noticing Cas' silence. "I would love to have you around... And Dean would, too."

Castiel came out from behind the folding screen again, an apprehensive look on his face.

"Sam. I do not wish to be an inconvenience to you. I'm pleased to sit in the War Room and protect you both as best as I can."

"Cas, I need you to understand that you're family whether you want it or not." Sam insisted. "And both Dean and I... _especially Dean_ , we want you around."

A faint smile spread on Castiel's lips, and he nodded. "Alright. I think I can try to stay."

With pride, Sam gathered the clothes and trailed toward said room.

"Maybe you can put some books on the top of that dresser." Sam suggested, leaving the clothes on the bed. "Make yourself comfortable and organize everything the way you like, okay? You know where to find me if you need anything." After a pat on Cas' back, he left.

Approaching the mirror behind the door, Castiel stared his own reflection.

The red jacket was a pleasant contrast with his pale skin, just as the black shirt he was wearing beneath it matched his dark jeans and hair perfectly. He was impressed; these clothes were in fact lighter than the trenchcoat and suit. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to wear something different once in a while.

Just before six Castiel left his bedroom and went to the War Room, finding Sam at the table, clearly waiting. "Hey, Cas?" He said. "Ready to go?"

Castiel nodded and before he could actually answer, he heard a surprised gasp.

Turning around he saw Dean standing in the doorway, his cell phone in hand along with his car key. His slightly open mouth and piercing stare made Castiel bring both hands up to his own face, searching for what could be wrong.

"C-Cas..." Dean babbled.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Castiel approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing... Uhm... nothing's wrong." Dean whispered, apparently breathless to speak in a normal way. "I just didn't expect to see you so... _different_."

"Oh." Cas took a step back, then looked down at his own body. "This? Sam gave me some old clothes." Dean nodded still speechless, staring at Cas.

After a few seconds, Sam faked a cough, catching their attention. "I hate to interrupt this whole... _thing_ , but it's almost six o'clock. And the spectacle starts at six-thirty, so if you don't want to be late, I suggest we hurry up."

Sam left the room, followed by Castiel and then Dean, who was sweating nervously.

*******

Before they even got out of the car, Castiel was already wide-eyed and curious in the back seat. The colored lights were reflected in the glass of the window and made Cas' eyes gleam intensely.

Pulling the hand brake, Dean opened the door and noticed that the angel was already yards away from the car, walking nonstop to the circus ticket office.

Sam wasn't able to contain a laugh. “Have a great date, Dean." He said, and walked away to the park before his brother could scold at him.

Snorting, Dean locked the car and squinted trying to locate Cas, realizing he was probably somewhere in the middle of the crowd by now.

"Great day to ditch the trenchcoat, Cas." He grumbled, shoving one of his hands into his pocket as he walked toward the disorder of people. He walked through them, checking twice whenever someone was wearing red and had dark hair. Finally, he found the seraph as the third in line to the ticket office.

"Hey, Cas." Dean held his shoulder tightly. "Don't just vanish like that, this place is crowded."

"I'm not a child, Dean." The angel frowned as he spoke. "I assure you that I can take care of myself."

"Well then _Mister grown-up that can take care of himself_..." Dean mocked. "You're in line to buy tickets. You have any money for that?"

"I do." An ironic and proud smile took over Castiel's face. "Sam gave me some."

"Of course he did..." Dean sighed, groping his pocket for the wallet. "But let me pay for the tickets."

"Don't bother yourself." He said, and before Dean could retort, it was Castiel's turn in line. He bought two tickets to the main show and then, pulling Dean by the arm, led him to the entrance of the huge tent.

"Don't get too excited, Cas." Dean said, noticing that every small detail was really enchanting to the angel. "Nowadays on the circus we only see contortionists, people swallowing swords, others playing with fire, some clowns and maybe a magician... Nothing much."

Nodding, Castiel chose two seats right in the middle of the central bleachers, with full vision of the stage and any possible events.

Before the lights went out, a photographer approached them. "Hey guys." He said, grinning. "Let's take a picture for the monocle?"

Castiel looked imploringly at Dean and despite the fact that he hated photographs, he found himself unable to say no. "Alright." He said.

Passing his right arm around Cas' back and squeezing his shoulder, Dean got closer and tilted his head slightly toward the angel's head.

"Say " _cheese_ "." The young man requested.

While Dean smiled sincerely, Castiel frowned slightly, not understanding the weird request. The flash bursted in their direction, and the photographer told them he would be back soon with the ready monocle.

As promised, he came back after a few minutes with a black monocle made of plastic. Dean thanked him and as soon as the guy left, he closed one eye to see the picture inside the object, noticing that Castiel's face couldn't possibly be defined as anything but adorable.

The picture really displayed who they were when together: the joyful hunter and his unique angel.

"I didn't understand what he meant by " _cheese_ "." Castiel said when he saw the photo.

"It's just a way of asking for a smile, Cas." Dean explained. "Don't worry, the picture is awesome."

Castiel nodded with the monocle firmly between his fingers. He watched their surroundings and how people were moving to occupy seats. Meanwhile Dean bought a bag of popcorn, and when the host started the show, he was already stuffing himself.

Dean couldn't deny how completely uninterested in the presentations he was, and they had only just begun.

_"Have a great date, Dean."_ Sam's words passed through his head, and he started watching Cas’ face.

_This is not a date... Cas didn't ask me out._ , he continued thinking, _And he's an angel... Angels don't go on dates. Damn, he's an angel... A fucking attractive angel that doesn't help me deny any feelings._

"Dean?" He was pulled from his wandering by the hoarse voice. And judging by the tone of it, it wasn't the first call.

"Huh?" He asked and realized he was completely leaned against the bench beside him in order to stare. Dean straightened up with a fake cough. "What did you say?"

"I asked if they have powers. I don't think it's possible for anyone to have that kind of body elasticity in natural ways."

"Oh, I don't think they have powers, Cas. Some people are born with this ability and others just train until they gain it." Dean explained.

Nodding again, Cas returned to pay attention to the contortionists, squinting at some of their activities. He sighed in surprise and apprehension as he saw men and women playing with flaming canes, whirling them in the air, throwing them up and then catching them with their feet.

Dean completely forgot about the spectacle, exclusively enjoying the emotions Cas was showing at everything that happened. As he saw a wide smile spread on Cas' lips, Dean realized with absolute certainty that there was no reason to deny that he was in love.

"Is there something wrong, Dean?" Castiel asked, turning to face him.

"No." Dean answered, putting aside any inhibitions and allowing the passionate smile to finally be free. "It's amusing to watch how fascinated you get with the most ordinary things."

"There's nothing ordinary in someone swallowing a sword without any sorts of difficulty." Castiel tilted his head and shrugged.

Laughing, Dean shook his head and nudged Castiel with his elbow to make him look at the stage. It was time for the magic show.

*******

The angel left the tent with deep complexity in his thoughts. Although he comprehended the procedure of most tricks, he still couldn't understand how a car had simply disappeared from the stage so quickly.

"That's why it's called a _trick_ , Cas." Dean tried to comfort him. "It's not meant for you to find out what happened, just enjoy the mystery."

"I'm fairly certain that he used some kind of power." Castiel insisted. "Maybe he's an angel too..."

Dean rested his hand on Castiel's shoulder and guided him to the opening that led to the amusement park while laughing.

A few yards from where they were, Dean spotted Sam talking to a woman. "Eileen!" He exclaimed and greeted her with a hug when they got closer.

"Dean, hello." She said with a smile, and then turned to Cas. "You must be Castiel. Sam told me a lot about you."

"Yes, I am Castiel." Cas answered signing his words and then also received a hug.

"I'm glad it's you guys in this double date with us." She continued. "I don't think I'd be comfortable with strangers."

"Sure... double date." Dean tried to look Sam in the eye, but he was deflecting from any contact so he smiled instead. "I'm glad about that too."

Castiel got even more confused, and before he could say anything and make things weird for all of them, Sam said: "Let's buy some tickets, I'm sure Cas wants to go on some of these rides."

As soon as Sam and Eileen started walking ahead of them toward the ticket office, Cas whispered: "Are they dating?"

"I don't know." Dean said, and noticed that his brother was now holding hands with Eileen. "I think so... Sammy did start to go out more often."

"Well, they make a nice couple." Castiel stated.

"Yeah they do..." Dean agreed, glancing at Cas who had a sincere smile on his lips.

"Dean." Castiel called and stopped walking to face Dean, who also stopped.

"Yes?" Dean answered as he swallowed thick, his eyes fixed on Cas.

"I'm sorry if I misinterpret the situation. I wasn't aware that we are on a date."

Dean stared at him apprehensively. He couldn't tell if that was a good or a bad thing for Cas. "Hm." He murmured. "I uh... I didn't know either."

"I mean, I know I invited you, but Sam gave me instructions to do that." Cas explained, his hands swinging humanly as he spoke. "I thought we were all thinking about a family outing."

"It's okay, Cas." Dean soothed him, and Cas noticed he sounded a little hurt. "I would never expect such thing from you anyway."

"I say the same. Especially since you would never be interested in a male vessel, being a heterosexual man."

"Bisexual." Dean corrected with low voice, but it didn't escape Castiel's ears.

"Really?" He asked.

"Well..." Dean shrugged. "It's who I am."

"That's... great." Castiel smiled sincerely. "It really is. I'm glad you shared this information with me."

Cas started walking again, but Dean held his elbow to make him stop. "Wait." He said. "How didn't you know about it, given that you rebuilt me in hell and all that crap about knowing me profoundly?"

Castiel sighed. "I rebuilt you, yes. And I do know you." He explained. "But you have information about yourself that does not require my knowledge. So I blocked what your brain used to consider as "confidential" at the time. I only know what was already public and what you told me after we met."

Dean's body faltered with the elucidation. Castiel really cared about him, and now he had proof of that.

"Thanks, Cas." He said and quickly skimmed his hand over the collar of Cas' jacket. "And to be honest... I find your vessel very attractive. Just like you."

Castiel's eyes widened and he continued in silence, causing Dean to practically run toward the ticket office whit his mind in a whirl of screams.

_Shit. What the hell was that? Why do I even have vocal cords?_ He thought as he walked.

Sam was already waiting near a shooting range, so Dean bought some tickets and approached his brother, noticing that Cas was already there too talking to Eileen. He took a deep breath and tried to avoid any eye contact.

"I think Castiel and I should be shooting." Eileen said with a smile. "You two have way more practice! It would be totally unfair."

"Alright..." Sam rolled his eyes with a wide smile. "Come on then, impress us."

Sam was definitely happier… And Dean felt a little incompetent for not noticing it sooner.

"Three attempts to each. You need to hit at least one shot in the smallest circle." The elderly man working at the tent explained, handing them the pistols loaded with pointed pins.

Eileen positioned herself and fired twice into the smallest circle and one time over the dividing line.

"Yes!" She exclaimed with a smug smile.

Sam laughed loudly, clapping and hugging her after she left the pistol on the counter. "Great job, E." He said.

"Ugh." Dean grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Cas pursed his lips to Dean's reaction, wielding the pistol properly while Eileen and Sam analyzed some of the prizes. As the couple turned around the corner of the tent pointing to some stuffed animals hanging from the roof, Castiel aimed and pressed the trigger three times in a row.

The first two pins were buried side by side in the center and the third pushed each to one side, nailing itself between them in perfect aim.

Dean's eyes widened evidently, and he opened his mouth in surprise because of Cas for the second time that night.

"I've been practicing in the bunker." Castiel said to Dean, shrugging.

"Pick your prize, boy." The man said with a kind smile.

"Which one do you think Claire might like?" Cas asked, checking the variety of colored objects displayed all over the tent.

Dean pointed to the only one that caught his eye. "That one."

"Really?" Castiel questioned, mocking Dean's choice as he took the object in his hands and then thanked the elderly man.

They walked away from the tent, and Dean finally got what he wanted.

The rainbow coil opened in his hands, swaying until it touched the ground and came back up in an impulse.

"This shit again?" Sam asked with disgust. "You made me waste an hour of my life trying to untangle the knots last time, Dean."

"I don't think that will ever get to Claire, will it?" Castiel asked, watching Dean handle the toy.

"Definitely won't." Sam replied.

The four of them moved on to a few more stalls, finding out later that Castiel was very fond of cotton candy.

"Well, I suppose the horror ride won't have effect on any of us, right?" Eileen said.

"Agreed." Sam stated. "I think the only thing left is the good old Ferris wheel."

Dean and Castiel followed them to the line and after five torturous minutes of smiles and caresses from Sam and Eileen, the couple finally boarded one of the cabins. The wheel spun further and the next empty cabin opened before them. Dean got in and sat down, Cas doing the same after handing the tickets to the operator.

The door closed and the two of them kept tense side by side.

When the machine stopped so that more people could get in, Dean sighed weakly, trying to think of something to say.

"Cas, I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable." He said quickly. "I should have kept those thoughts to myself."

"No! Dean... It's okay!" Castiel replied worriedly, turning to face him. "To be honest I also think you're very attractive."

Dean felt his breath hitch in his throat. His fingers went white because of how strong he was clasping them together. And if Dean wasn't so apprehensive, he would've laughed at the fact that he had a colored spring on his arm like a bracelet.

The wheel continued to spin to the top. Dean glanced at the window of the cabin, seeing the yellowish lights of the streets and houses flickering, creating a starry sky on the ground.

"I really enjoyed coming here." Castiel continued, also looking at the lights. "I had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad you did, Cas." Dean smiled sadly. "I'm sorry it wasn't a date with the girl from the grocery store... She really looks like someone who would make you very happy."

Every pronounced syllable felt like a punch in Dean's stomach. His guts were a tangled knot and he continued to face the window, struggling not to show his emotions to Cas.

"I don't think she would." Castiel whispered as the cabin passed by the side of the engine, and if Dean hadn't turned to face him immediately, he would believe to have imagined the words.

They stared at each other for a few seconds. The eyes that usually danced toward lips, this time remained locked in each other's orbs, illuminated by the colored flickering lights from the machine they were into.

"What?" Dean asked in an uncertain whisper.

"I don't think _she_ would make me happy." Castiel repeated.

"That's good..." Dean's heart was probably somewhere in his throat. The irregular palpitations were affected by an intense expectation. "I mean... I lied. She asked if you were single, and I told her to back off because you were already dating someone."

"Well, I'm not." Castiel replied, also visibly apprehensive. "And that's not my fault."

"Of course it isn't." Dean assured him, lowering his eyes to the red of Cas' leather jacket. "I'm sure someone in this world will make you very happy… You deserve it."

Castiel laughed softly.

"What?” Dean asked worriedly. “What's so funny?"

"Dean... you are _so_ slow." Castiel's smile was of pure enjoyment. "I already have someone that makes me very happy."

"Oh! really?"

Castiel nodded and extended his right arm to touch Dean's hands. The warm contact made him open and lace his fingers around Castiel's almost involuntarily.

No longer looking at their hands, Dean noticed that Cas' expression was of complete tenderness. His smile was trembling, and his uncertainty in moving forward was visible.

The cabin swayed as it stopped and their shoulders sank into each other, fingers pressing together even more.

Dean decided to leave his fear behind and, still hesitant, approached Castiel's face. His breath was heavy and fast, so his eyes closed. The arm with the colored spring rose to Cas' face to gently hold it and caress his soft cheek.

Castiel also closed his eyes, and at that same moment the cabin started to move up again. The jolt causing their lips to touch.

Dean's body froze, and if Castiel weren't an angel he would have noticed more intensely the way his vessel was also static.

When the machine stopped again, this time leaving the cabin at the highest point, Castiel lifted his face slightly and Dean took advantage of the new inclination to invest a new touch of lips, this time intentional and with less fear.

Castiel accepted him with equal affection and gave himself to it by opening his lips, making the kiss more intense. His hand untwined from Dean's, and he led them to his triceps searching for safety.

Weakening the activity of his grace, Castiel felt that Dean's entire structure radiated heat as well as his own. As they moved and touched, waves of electrical currents and nuclear bonds were being transmitted from one body to the other.

Dean disconnected their lips against his will, almost gasping for air.

"You have soft lips, Dean." Castiel said whilst taking a deep breath, squeezing Dean's arm gently.

Brushing their noses and lips, Dean smiled, and Cas didn't hesitate in doing the same thing.

"I know you don't get to experience many things because of your grace..." Dean whispered as the machine started moving again. "But I wanted you to know that what I just felt was incredible and I wish you could feel _exactly_ the same."

"I felt it." Castiel answered. "Don't worry, Dean. I felt the same encounter of neurons and nerves as you." This time Cas initiated the kiss, keeping it until he took Dean's breath away.

After circling the Ferris wheel one more time while caressing each other's hands and faces, they left the cabin hand in hand.

Dean received a suggestive wink from the operator, and answered it with an awkward smile. "Why did he look at me as if I was doing something wrong?" He asked.

"I paid him extra tickets so that we could stay in longer and uninterruptedly."

"You planned this?" Dean laughed, pushing Cas' shoulder slightly.

"The kiss?" Cas asked. "I could never plan or even predict something that intense. I just wanted to come clean..."

"Coming clean was my plan for tonight, too." Dean revealed, touching his lips to Cas' on a quick seal. "You did a great job, by the way."

"What exactly made you want to “lay the cards on the table”?" Castiel asked while they walked to the car. "Just in case I need it for further events."

"A lot of things, actually." Dean shrugged. "The grocery store girl, the different clothes, you shooting... I don't really know for sure. But I can guarantee you won't have to coerce me to come clean anymore."

"It's good to know that." Castiel caressed the hand he was holding and kissed Dean’s cheek.

Only when they got to the car they remembered Sam and Eileen. So Dean picked up his phone to call his brother and frowned when the screen beamed with a message:

**I hope you enjoyed the date.**  
Don't worry about me, loser...  
Eileen will take me home later. ;)

"Son of a bitch." Dean smiled and shook his head.

"What is it?" Castiel questioned, leaning closer to read the message.

"He knew we would end up telling each other how we feel."

They both smiled and hugged tightly against the car door.

"Well, then I'm glad we unconsciously accepted the double date." Castiel whispered against Dean's ear before they kissed deeply again.

*******

 

[So... these are monocles:]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope it wasn't pure garbage...
> 
> I'm mishdestiel on twitter and tumblr ♡


End file.
